(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric lamp apparatus, and more particularly to an electric lamp apparatus with an emergency light, in which the electric lamp apparatus can be used as an emergency light.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, an emergency power-surge detector or an emergency light, which operates at power shutdown, can be used only while it is connected to a continuous power supply.
Therefore, equipment work is needed for additionally installing the emergency light in a private house, a business store or the like. However, it requires unnecessary costs, effort and time if the emergency light is constructed by the additional equipment work.